


Clearing Rubble

by Alliecat88



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fluffy Ending, Gen, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliecat88/pseuds/Alliecat88
Summary: "He could do this, just like at the monastery. He’d messed up again so of course now was the time for punishment. He could do this. He’d messed up. Always messing up Danny."





	Clearing Rubble

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in over ten plus years. I hope y'all enjoy.

“Move! Dammit Danny, we have to go now!” Luke had to drag Danny from the now destroyed room, the younger man’s eyes still glued to the gory sight before him. After the dust had cleared up and the Defenders checked to make sure each was ok, they turned to check on their witness only to be stop short when they found him. They stood frozen staring at their dead witness, crushed by the rubble that they had barely escaped from; rubble that was the fallout of a quite powerful wall punch Danny had used against the assassins hunting their witness. The punch turned out to be quite ill-timed as their witness tried to run from them, straight into the people who were trying to kill him and right into the blast of Danny’s attack.

Danny’s legs felt like rubber as he followed his three teammates down the building’s stairs and into the open street. His vision seemed to blur and he tuned out the sound of his fellow Defenders, their voices raised as they began to hurl questions and expletives his way. They were mad. Of course they were mad. He’d messed up. Again. Their only witness and lead was now lying dead, crushed because of Danny. Granted, the witness had not been innocent and was probably headed towards this end, even with the full power of the Defender’s helping him. His role in the sex trafficking ring they had been following had been minor but no less criminal and dirty than the ringleaders they were searching for. They had been following minor leads for a week, and now the break they had been waiting for was dead. Because of Danny. Because he apparently couldn’t do one damn thing right. Danny silently berated himself as they finally all stopped yelling, realizing they were not getting a response from Danny, and hailed a cab.

The ride back to Colleen’s dojo was quiet and tense, with Jessica shooting him dirty looks the whole ride and Luke resolutely staring out the window and refusing to make eye contact with Danny. Matt was silent, his head cocked to the side as if in thought; or listening to his surroundings, Danny never knew which. Danny sat in silence and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for the beating he knew was coming. He was the Iron Fist, a warrior trained from the age of ten. Mistakes like this should not happen. A man had died tonight, and he was at fault for it. What if next time it wasn’t just the life of some criminal that was at stake? What if it was an innocent bystander? Or his teammates? They had barely missed the rubble coming down on them as it was when the ceiling collapsed.

They finally reached Colleen’s dojo, their meeting place since they started working as a team. It worked as both a place for them to discuss strategy and to spar, with Danny and Matt giving some basic martial arts training to Luke and Jessica. Colleen would be there as well, but she mostly stayed out of Defenders business and began training young kids again with Danny helping to support her dojo. Claire would stop by as well, but mainly for training. Both women had needed some time away to process everything that had transpired with the Hand. The dojo was usually a place of comfort for all of them though, and the four heroes often found themselves there with each other. Danny had been especially grateful to have the chance to bond with them, these people who had risked their lives for him. But now, the dojo felt like the monastery had: heavy and tense. The disapproval and anger were practically suffocating Danny as they crossed the threshold into the dojo’s training room. He flinched but was unsurprised when Jessica was the first to round on him.

“What the shit was that Iron Dork? We tailed that guy all week and when we finally have him your idiocy kills him!” Jessica stood in front of Danny, fuming so much he could swear he saw smoke coming from her nostrils like a dragon. Jessica had been the hardest to befriend for Danny. Her cold demeanor mixed with her fiery personality made it quite hard for him to approach her at times as she kind of scared him. But once they had begun sparring she became more comfortable around him, even so far as letting him high five her after she had successfully taken down Luke. But now her cheeks were red with anger and her eyes blazed at him before he couldn’t meet them anymore and he turned to look at Luke.

“Man, what happened cannot happened again. You seriously have to control that shit better.” Danny winced as his eyes slid away from Luke’s to his feet, the disappointment in his voice was worse than Jessica’s shouting and insults. He admired the bigger man, his ability to remain calm in almost every situation and his quiet demeanor. Danny often wondered how Luke contained his strength the way he did with all that the man had gone through. He held his temper the best of the Defender’s.

He straightened up and finally looked at Matt, meeting his eyes though Matt’s rarely ever met his full on. Of his three teammates he held the highest respect for Matt, the man who had almost lost his life in the battle that Danny had failed to win so miserably. When they had discovered Matt was alive again, the three of them had gone to see him and Danny had practically smothered the older man in hugs, so grateful to see him alive. Danny took a deep breath as he knelt in front of the three of them. He could do this, just like at the monastery. He’d messed up again so of course now was the time for punishment. He could do this. He’d messed up. Always messing up Danny. He felt fear and anxiety grip his chest before he nodded to himself, steeling his face and pushing down the emotions before he looked up at the three of them. Jessica rolled her eyes as Luke raised an eyebrow; Matt still quiet and unmoving since this started.

“Well if Danny here is gonna ignore us and meditate, I’m out guys. It’s late and I’m tired as shit. And now we have to start from square fucking one since someone lost us our lead.” Jessica glared at Danny and turned to leave before his voice stopped her. It was the first time Danny had spoken since the fight had ended.

“I’m submitting myself for punishment, not meditating,” Danny said confusedly as if he didn’t know why Jessica would think that. Luke shook his head as if he didn’t hear or understand what Danny had said.

“What?” Luke asked, his arms crossed over his chest. Matt answered before Danny could open his mouth.

“He wants us to beat him.” Matt stated, his voice slightly high with incredulity as realization came to him. Danny directed his gaze forward, his blue eyes wide and slightly wet, but his voice was steady as he spoke.

“This was my mistake, again. I was responsible for tonight’s failure and so I’m submitting myself for punishment. Whenever I failed a lesson or training session I would be beat until I learned it. I,” here his voice faltered slightly, “I am so sorry. I always mess up and the team always suffers for it.” 

Jessica cursed under breath, her head hanging forward slightly. Luke wore a grimace on his face and Matt’s brow was furrowed as if in deep thought. Once again it was Jessica who stepped forward and Danny braced himself for her lashing, verbal or otherwise. She yanked him up by his shirt and stood him up on his feet, her face showing annoyance but her eyes shining with concern. She waited until he was standing on his own before she started speaking.

“Look kid, we’re not gonna beat you cause you accidentally killed our douche bag lead. He had it coming anyway. Guy was a fucking prick, kidnapping young kids for some perverted men. I’m sorry I yelled at you,” Jessica muttered at the end as she looked away. Danny stood quietly, his eyes large and filled with confusion.

“Danny, we are your teammates and friends. We had our differences in the beginning, but we have come a long way since that first night we all met, and I’d like to think we could settle this like a team,” Matt said quietly as he looked towards Danny.

“Danny look at me.” Danny looked up at Luke, hesitancy on his face until Luke pulled him in for a hug. Danny felt the tension melt from him as he wrapped his arms around Luke in turn. He pulled back to Jessica patting his back awkwardly and Mat smiling at them. Danny let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding as he looked around at the three of them.

“Thank you,” he said softly, his eyes bright and a slight smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> https://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/9408.html?thread=18283200#cmt118283200


End file.
